


Touch

by spectrumpsionic



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, Angst, Dementia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Robot!Guy-Man, Robot!Thomas, Sad Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectrumpsionic/pseuds/spectrumpsionic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holding on is difficult when easily forgotten...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShallNeverSurrender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallNeverSurrender/gifts).



> Warning:Mentions of AD (Alzheimer's Disease) are in this work,I am no means making fun of the matter which can be triggering and upsetting.This is purely a work of fiction only...the idea came from a discussion on the fact that Thomas does have a human brain just like Guy-Man has a human heart.

  
Guy-Man beeps pleasingly at a box of old vinyl’s, gold chromed hands diligently flip through each record pack with care and consideration. He gives a deep hum emitting from the vocalizer in his metallic and synthetic skin body and stands up. He walks over to Thomas who is sitting at one of many keyboards and is attempting to play a tune. He does it horribly like he has never played before like a new beginner. If Guy-Man had actual tear glands or eyes for that matter he would cry, instead he lights a pair of blue LEDs forming eyes closed with lights of blue trickling down his visor.   
  


* * *

Three months ago Thomas and Guy-Man had visited the special medical center where they were created, the center specialized in Artificial Intelligence and they were required to go every couple of months. Guy-Man had always detested it but knew he’d need it, sometimes they would be goofy together and they’d chip his visor other times Thomas would need a vocalizer tune up. But that day changed both their lives, one more than the other.   
  
The two robots entered the stark white room and sit in silence, Guy-Man decked in a shirt and some casual jeans while Thomas in a long sleeved shirt and jeans with a fashion scarf Guy-Man of course dressed him. It wasn’t really a required appointment because they already had their so called tune ups months prior. Thomas had been forgetting things on a basis to a point it went from annoying to down right concern, he made it his mission to have him be seen immediately. Thomas looked around curious as if it was his first time in the bland building. His visor lights up with question marks and Guy-Man rubs his back in silence. A older man with a heavy beard appears out from a back room and walks to them. Guy-Man’s nerves were racking his fingers tapped on his knees just from being there, something in his motherboard was telling him this was a bad visit.   
  
The doctor by the name of, Jean Chastain had always took pride in seeing his two melodic robots come and see him though he did wish they’d stop rough housing. He had updated them many times based on necessary updates and the music eras they used for their music. When he opens a door to a room Thomas just stares and remains motionless, Dr.Chastain takes his hand and guides him into the room. He lays Thomas on a bed, he’s oblivious at the moment and Guy-Man goes over to stroke his metallic face. Thomas flinches and slaps the hand away.   
  
“Thomas,relax.” His smooth vocals hum out, the French accent really made a difference when he talked and made music. The silver robot gave a slight head shake and Guy-Man knew he’d have a hard time until Dr. Chastain came back sliding around the corner in the dark mouthing “restrain him”. Guy-Man with his broader and stout body had the upper hand on his lanky partner and he pulls him into a tight hug that kept him in place. Thomas beeped and whined loudly kicking several times at his shins ,Guy-Man hated seeing him like this but he needed to know why he was acting like he forgot something or was in pain. He slides the shirt up just a bit to a small barely noticeable hole to the naked eye of a regular person, but to the doctor and Guy-Man who knew him so well it wasn’t a problem. He slides the long syringe in the input port and instantly the sound of Thomas’ vocalizer began glitching before shutting his body down. Guy-Man’s visor lit with a yellow question mark.  
  
“I gave him a small dose of a virus, it’s harmless because I do own an anti-virus.” The robots companion nodded slowly and placed him down.   
  
“Will Thomas be okay?”  
  
“Honestly I don’t know Guy, I myself have never seen him act this way. But I will do my best to find the problem and solve it to my best abilities.”  
  
Guy-Man’s heart skips a beat and he places a hand to his human heart, he truly human when they were given the human organs that they based a movie and album on it. His body was telling him this was the worst day of his life….   
  
“I’m sorry Guy-Man there is nothing we can do.” That’s what the doctor told him, Thomas had Alzheimer .He wished at one point when the doctor came to him he DIDN’T ask but he had to know what was wrong.   
  
“Just like a human brain he can not be cured simply because the brain is ingrained into him like the heart is for you. He is a more serious case because unlike you he doesn’t really have numerous motherboard and circuit boards running in his helmet like you.”   
  


* * *

  
That was sometime ago Guy-Man could only watch as Thomas groaned and replayed on the keys he couldn’t even do the synth piece for “Around the World” hell he didn’t even remember the words. It was slowly killing him Thomas knew nothing of their relationship and all those nights of vocalized and glitching shouts went unknown to him. The touches, the wires, all the port touching and visor nuzzles even a ass grip wasn’t even remembered. When he told Thomas, he was disgusted he even beeped frantically in a sense of feeling threatened. He makes a sigh and sits next to the spooked robot and stops “playing” the keyboard.   
  
"You’re not going to make love to me, are you?”   
  
Guy-Man had watched horrible love movies that Thomas was infatuated with and thought it would work, he never had a chance to do anything. The moment he tried to step close to even give him ways to remember their prior love he received a broken in his shin and a quick doctor visit.  
  
  
Guy-Man got up silently and placed a record on the turntable, the music begun with an airy feel and a whispery voice yearning calling for “touch”. The voice becomes clearer and the beautiful vocals replaced with a happy jig but then it slows down to a beautiful slower piece. Two robot voices a deep one and a lighter voice began to slowly sing, it’s at this time he stand up and takes Thomas swaying slowly singing with the duo.   
  
_Home_  
 _Hold on_  
 _If love is the answer you're home_   
  
He doesn’t question the shorter robot he just flows him awkwardly and the smaller robot is nuzzling into his chest.   
  
“Remember me dammit…” He whispers below the lyrics continuously repeats until a small chorus comes in and a gargled vocal comes from the smaller robot. A hand smooths over his visor and murmurs the lyrics confused and slow.   
  
“I remember touch…Guy-Man”, the lighter voice murmurs ,Guy-Man hugs Thomas tighter the gargle noise becoming louder as he sinks to the floor. After three months Thomas acknowledged him, usually the conversation began with a bite or no words were said. But he felt maybe he had a chance even if Thomas immediately forgot him twenty minutes later. Those first nineteen minutes were the best he felt in a longtime and he’d continue to love him even when Thomas’ mind would slowly erase him from memory….


End file.
